


Say You Do

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have been in love since they were teenagers. Many years later, Bucky decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while watching the Toronto Blue Jays vs. Kansas City Royals game. Don't even ask because I'm not sure why.
> 
> Title from the Dierks Bentley song of the same name.

Bucky was nervously chewing on his lip. He was so nervous to do this. He was afraid as to how Steve would react. What if it went poorly and they never spoke to each other again? 

He began pacing around the room, twisting at his metal arm. He needed to get this all out if his system now. When Steve came, Bucky couldn't be like this. He needed to show Steve that he was confident, that he really meant what he was going to do.

Over the next hour, Bucky transitioned from the bedroom to the living room. Then to the kitchen to down some whiskey, to quell his nerves a little bit. He was reaching for the vodka, when he heard the door to the apartment creaking open. He swallowed heavily, scampering back to the bedroom. 

"Buck, you home?" Steve called out, after he thumped his shield onto the kitchen table.

"Bedroom." Bucky responded, hoping his nerves weren't leaking into his voice.

As the footsteps of Steve approached the bedroom, Bucky quickly fixed the candles that were behind his head. He then grabbed the cue cards off the bed, clutching them to his chest. When the door opened, Bucky felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Bucky? What is-" Steve started. He stopped when held up one of his fingers.

Nervously, Bucky began flipping through the cue cards.

'Steve, we've known each other for way too long. In that time, we lost each other, tried to kill each other, and found each other again. You helped me deprogram from HYDRA. Thank you for that, by the way. Now, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of...'

Bucky placed the cue cards back onto the bed, kneeling down on one of his knees. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a blue velvet box. He opened it, noticing the tears welling in Steve's eyes.

"Marrying me?" He asked, emotion flooding into his voice.

"I'm with you, until the end of the line." Steve responded, stepping closer. He held out his hand, Bucky slipping the simple silver band onto his finger.

Bucky got up, pressing his lips into a passionate kiss with Steve's. When they pulled apart, they hugged each other tightly. Pulling back from the hug, Steve looked right into Bucky's eyes.

"You would think after this long, we'd be sick of each other." Steve chuckled, squeezing Bucky's shoulders. 

"How could anyone get sick of you? You're the light in their lives." Bucky responding, pressing a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

Steve blushed heavily, opening his mouth. Bucky just placed a metal finger over Steve's lips. "Don't even try to dispute it. You're everyone's favorite."

Steve blushed harder, sitting down on the bed. Bucky sat down right beside him. Now, intertwined with each other, they laid down, cuddling up.

Just asleep they were falling asleep, Steve turned to Bucky.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve spoke softly. He waited for Bucky to acknowledge him before continuing. "I love you."

"Love you too, Stevie."


End file.
